PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Native Elder Research Center (NERC) seeks support for Program Years (PY) 21-26. NERC will retain its 3 Core components?an Administrative Core, a Research Education Component (formerly known as the Native Investigator Development Program), and an Analysis Core. Spero M. Manson, PhD, Distinguished Professor of Public Health and Psychiatry, Director of Centers for American Indian and Alaska Native Health (CAIANH), Colorado Trust Chair in American Indian Health, and Associate Dean for Research, Colorado School of Public Health, Anschutz Medical Campus, University of Colorado Denver (UCD/AMC), will continue to serve as Principal Investigator and direct the Administrative Core. Dr. Manson, a medical anthropologist, is American Indian (Pembina Chippewa) and nationally recognized for his research and leadership in areas directly relevant to all aspects of this Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR), particularly aging and health among Native elders. Dr. Dedra Buchwald, Professor and Director, Partnerships for Native Health (P4NH), Initiative for Research and Education in Community Health, Elson Floyd College of Medicine, Washington State University (WSU), is a widely published expert in Native health and directs the WSU component of the Administrative Core. Together, their leadership and staff provide direction and support, both day-to-day and long- term, to the other Center components. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) support the logistical operations of each component; 2) stimulate, coordinate, and monitor activities across Cores; 3) supervise implementation of key decisions related to the research strategy; 4) facilitate program planning and review; and 5) sustain and expand community outreach and engagement. Towards these ends, several committees will continue to ensure NERC/RCMAR alignment with its mission, scientific aims, and regulatory and compliance mandates. The Executive Committee, housed in the Administrative Core, will include the PI, Core directors, and Satellite Center leaders. It will make key strategic decisions and engage in program planning and review on a day-to-day basis. The Administrative Core team, supervised by Dr. Manson, will be responsible for providing the Executive Committee with the operational information necessary to formulate procedural and policy decisions and for implementing said decisions. The External Scientific Advisory Group, managed by Dr. Manson and supported through this core, will oversee the scientific agenda of the Center, will assess the contribution of each of its major components to this agenda, and will conduct annual reviews of the scientific progress of the Pilot Studies and related efforts. The Satellite Centers will contribute importantly by identifying and recruiting early-stage investigators to apply for pilot studies and by facilitating their access to data that can inform their work. Careful coordination of these components will ensure the successful implementation of our efforts.